


Locker Room

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ablelism, Bullying, F slur, Homophobia, Please mind the warnings and stay safe, fatphobia, r slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael has been getting bullied at school. No, scratch that. He has been getting bullied period. He doesn't understand why they do this or why he's the target, he just knows that no matter what, they go out of their way to make his life absolutely miserable. But maybe Andrew and his little gang have gone too far this time.
Kudos: 14





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!! Here I am, but projecting into Michael this time :)  
> I might do more fics about these guys, but only because I love torturing Michael so goddamn much. But anyway, please enjoy it.  
> (also yes the gym teacher is very creepy for entering the boy's locker room, it's intentional)

I can't believe this. Where're my clothes? I knew that giving my locker combination to Andrew would end up like this. Even though I had no choice. He would always fuck my life up like that.  
\- What are you looking for, faggot? - I heard he laugh behind me as the locker room got quieter.  
I turned my head. He was already with that ironic smile that I knew very well. Behind him, I could see Kaz and Alfred looking on too, snickering. They were all waiting for something. Oh no. I was going to be made fun of. Again. But why here of all places?  
\- Hey! I asked you a question.  
\- a...ah... - I looked down, ashamed. - y...you took m...my s...stuff... G...give it ba...back!  
\- Who? Me? - He dramatically said. - And what are you going to do about it?  
\- P...ple...please... - That was all I could mumble.  
\- What was that? - Andrew said, mockingly. - You're going to have to speak louder, fattass!  
As much as I didn't want it to happen, my eyes were already welling up with tears. I hate stressful situations. Maybe I had to be more firm, but he doesn't take me seriously. Nobody in this school does.  
\- I... I'm serious, A...Andrew! - I said, nervously. - G...give m...my clothes ba...back!  
He laughed. I didn't understand what was funny. How evil do you have to be to laugh in the face of someone who's clearly suffering?  
\- Really? Do you need them? - He spoke. - Okay.  
I got confused. I then saw one guy giving me something. It wasn't my clothes. It was a... dress? I don't understand. I looked over at Andrew, confused. What am I supposed to do with this?  
\- C'mon, it's yours. - Andrew put his hand on my shoulder. - Aren't you going to wear it? I think it suits you.  
Oh. Fuck. Am I really supposed to put this on? No. No. Hell no! I frowned. No way in hell is I embarrassing my self this much.  
\- The gym teacher will be here any minute now, Mike. - This time, Alfred spoke. - Isn't he going to yell at you?  
\- Yeah, you're the only one of us who isn't wearing clothes already. - Kaz mocked me, joining in the "fun".  
Then I noticed my tears had been running wild. I hated that gym teacher. He hates having to pull me aside and makes sure I know it. Even though I never wanted to even DO gym. Last time, he yelled at me because I tripped and embarrassed HIM! I started crying in front of the girls, and although not all of them laughed, they were all pretty mean to me. I don't fit in with the boys neither with the girls, huh?  
\- HEY! WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP, BOYS? - I heard someone yell.  
I looked at the entrance of the locker room and it was my gym teacher. He looked really angry.  
\- ALL THE GIRLS ARE OUT ALREADY! - He pointed outside. - WRAP IT UP!  
Oh no... I don't have my clothes yet. The other boys started passing me, going to the entrance. Some poked fun of me, others didn't even care about the situation I was in. With all this mess, I tried to stay glued with my locker. Once all the boys went out, I could hear the gym teacher approach.  
\- MICHAEL! - He yelled my name. - WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AS WELL?  
I just looked down and saw my tears hit the ground. In this meantime, he took the dress from my hands. Trying to stop the tears from coming, I started wiping my face with my hands. It wasn't making much.  
\- What the hell is this? - He spoke, in a normal tone for once.  
\- U...um... - I swallowed and tried to speak. - Andrew h...handed... me t...hat.  
\- So? Where are your clothes, boy?  
\- I... d...don't k...n...know... - I shrugged.  
Out of nowhere, he stormed off, leaving me there. All alone. I don't get it! Why is it that everybody hates me? I never did anything wrong. I've been nothing but nice to people since we moved here. It's ridiculous! Is it my hair? My face? My personality? I don't get what's wrong! If I knew, I would definitely change it. Y'know? Make people happy. A couple of minutes passed, and I could hear the teacher freaking the fuck out outside.  
\- ARE YOU THREE GOING TO APOLOGIZE? - The gym teacher, yet again furious, entered the room.  
In the corner of my eye, I could see Andrew, Alfred, and Kaz. Oh no. He's making them apologize? Well, that doesn't make it any better. Whenever teachers do that, they just tease me more. And if the gym teacher did that... I was going to receive one hell of a beating. My eyes drifted off, trying not to look at them. Desperately trying to avoid the shame.  
\- ALRIGHT THEN, MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL AND GO GET MICHAEL'S STUFF!  
\- Fine! - Andrew said, squirming to get off of the gym teacher's reach. - Let me just go to my locker.  
At that moment, he gave me a death glare. I immediately looked down. This was extremely embarrassing, for both me and him. Although, he kinda deserves it. Not knowing what to do, I just started fidgeting with my hands. That's what I usually do when I'm nervous, but unfortunately, it's just another excuse for all of them to call me retarded or autistic. Since looking at my own feet wasn't that interesting, I just slightly tilted my head up, in a way I could see everybody around me. Andrew was messing inside his locker, apparently looking for my stuff. When he was done with that, I saw him pull out my black shirt, purple hoodie, and jeans, with a very disgruntled expression. He started walking towards me, but my arm automatically pulled up, in a way that he couldn't get too close. Against my wishes, that looked kinda snobbish, and it put Andrew off because he just furrowed his eyebrows in anger. I muttered a small ”sorry”.  
\- YOU DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE! - The gym teacher yelled suddenly, scaring everybody in the room. - THEY'RE IN THE WRONG.  
I looked over to him, basically with pleading eyes. God, why can't he stop? Can't teachers see that this kind of "talk" only makes the bullying worse? It just makes them want to punch me even more! It's fucking awful.  
\- NOW BOYS, SAY YOU'RE SORRY!  
\- A...ah... there...there's n...no need fo...for that... - I spoke, before any of them said anything. - I...it's fine...  
They all looked at me funny. Involuntarily, I pulled my head away again. Even though they were probably just confused about why I started talking all of a sudden.  
\- See? Not even the faggot wants an apology. - Andrew spoke out, angrily. - He knows he's being sensitive.  
\- ANDREW! YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND IT'S DETENTION FOR YOU! - The teacher screamed in his face.  
\- This isn't fair! - Alfred said, clearly malcontent. - Why do WE get punished for everything if he's the weirdo?  
\- Yeah! - Kaz responded, somewhat distant. - You guys are always putting the blame on us! Have you ever considered HE could have done something bad?  
My tears came out like a river. Having to hear those blatant insults even though I can't answer it. It's hell.  
\- SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! - The teacher responded. - BESIDES, WHAT COULD HAVE THAT WEAK ASS BOY DONE FOR YOU?  
I turned around. Did he seriously say that? I can't fucking believe it. Andrew snickered at that comment, obviously. The other two altought got angry that their accusations got dismissed. Without having anything to say, I started getting actually dressed. Yeah, in full view of the other guys. Look, they have gone as far as to pull my towel, so they inevitably saw my underwear. Wouldn't hurt to see my tidy whities a second time. I mean, they'll probably call me gay because of that, but who cares? I'm already called that every single day because I got long hair.  
\- NOW, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? - The gym teacher yelled from the other side of the locker room.  
At this point, I couldn't give fewer shits to how they would answer that, honestly. I took my towel and shoved it in my still open locker. As I closed it, I heard one of the guys murmur "what's he doing". Completely ignoring that, I put on my shirt and then hoodie. As I tried to put on my pants, my wallet fell out of it. I picked it up quickly and saw that it was empty... Just my luck, they fucking robbed me. When I finished, the teacher called. Painstakingly, I practically crawled over there.  
\- NOW, SAY SORRY.  
\- sorry... - They all said in unison, but I know they didn't mean it.  
I didn't say anything back, I just looked down and waited so I could leave.  
\- AND WHAT DO WE SAY BACK MICHAEL? - The adult said to me as if talking to a toddler.  
\- a...ah... - I stuttered. - N...no problem...  
\- GOOD! NOW ALL OF YOU, GET OUTTA HERE.  
We all want out at the same time, and I felt their death glares over me. As I crossed through the door, I saw the rest of the class lying around the gym floor. W... Were they waiting on me all this time? Oh no. Everybody looked at me, as if angry. I don't blame them. If I wasn't so weak and feminine, nobody would pick on me.  
\- FINALLY! - A group of girls yelled.  
That comment, even if not directly offensive, kinda hurt me. It just seems like everybody hates me. Everybody started getting up and going to the exit, while I waited for them to go. Good thing this is the last class. I can't take any more of this.


End file.
